Missing
by Nightvixen
Summary: After a mission went haywire, Sonic has gone missing. What will the other's reaction be and will they be able to find him? R+R
1. Default Chapter

Title: Missing

Summary: Sonic is missing and it's up to his friends to find him.

Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, 'cept "Sand". He's mine!! *sticks tongue out*

[Editors note: just one thing, when Sonic calls his mission "a bugger," it's not that he doesn't like doing missions, he just doesn't like doing them alone.]

"You did tell Shadow and Knux, right, Tails?" Sonic asked me.

"Yes, but we're going to have to make sure that Eggman doesn't sneak up on us," I replied.

"No problem! It'll just take a sonic second!" and with that my cobalt friend dashed off. I sighed.

__

Later ...

"Man, we never get a break do we?" my blue friend complained.

"Come on, Sonic, you always said that everything was an adventure in it's own way," I reassured Sonic, then added, "or was that Shadow?"

"Guess you're right, lil' bro," Sonic laughed. He suddenly grinned. "What, still can't tell me an' Shadow apart?"

"Sure I can," I lied. To tell ya the truth, I still have a little problem telling them apart. Weird, huh? "I just forgot who said it."

All of a sudden, a red echidna burst into the ring in which we were standing. "Hey! Sorry I'm late. You two wanted to see me 'bout somethin'?" he asked, his words punctuated by small gasping breaths.

Oh, did I forget to mention that we were by the waterfall at Mystic Ruins? Silly me. "Yah, well, there's still one more hedgehog to wait for," I told the Guardian.

I still find it hard to believe that after all those times Knuckles nearly killed us, Sonic would trust him with his life. I mean, I trust him too but not nearly that much. 

Now where could Shadow be?

Something black skidded to a halt in front of us. It took us completely by surprise. After all, I only jumped about just three feet in the air.

"Got lost. Sorry about that, Sonic," the ultimate apologized.

I look up to these guys. Knuckles and Shadow are so cool. They never seem to lose their cool in tough situations. And Sonic. Well ... he's almost like a brother to me. I owe so much to Sonic.

"See, Tails and I were thinking of taking a vaca or—"

"Vaca?" Shadow asked incredulously.

"Yeah, cool talk for—vacation." Sonic's face wrinkled with the un-coolness of the word. "So like I was _say_ing, we were thinking of taking a vaca or somethin' and were wondering if—" Sonic was suddenly cut short _again _as a young fox slipped past him and landed in the water.

"Ahhh!" The kit seemed horrified. "I'm sorry. B-but I was j-j-j-just l-looking for s-s-somebody," he stuttered.

"Well, what's your name and who are you looking for?" Sonic asked. Perfect example of not losing cool.

"I'm ... well, they call me Sand," he replied, "and I'm looking for Sonic the Hedgehog. I have something to give him."

"Speaking," Sonic announced as if on the telephone. "What did you want to give me?"

I didn't like that fox one bit, but I could see why "they" called him Sand. His fur was a sandy colour, and he was more likely than not a desert fox.

"Here," Sand handed my best buddy a letter. "Umm, I guess I'd better get going." The relieved fox ran like there was no tomorrow.

"A mission. Great ..." Sonic's emerald eyes went through the letter quickly. "Looks like I'm gonna have to do this bugger alone."

The rest of us nodded. At least, I was a little reluctant, but I nodded anyway. Fatal mistake: number one.

Fatal mistake: number two; trusting that Sand guy. "Here, Sonic, take this communicator," I advised.

"Thanks, lil' bro." He turned to Knuckles and Shadow, "Ciao. Hey! You still owe me a race, Black."

Fatal & unbelievably stupid mistake: number three; _letting _him go alone. Stupid, stupid, stupid ...

__

That Evening

"Everything going according to plan," Sonic's voice came over the radio. "Hey! What the—oh crap! Sonic Wind!" There was a large thud, and then static.

"Sonic! SONIC! Big bro, say something! PLEEASE!" I practically screamed into the communicator. Scratch that, I screamed.

"Tails! TAILS!" Shadow yelled. "Listen, we need to tell the others." He stopped. "Maybe you should tell Sally and Amy."

I don't blame him. I have known them the longest. Only guy who knew them better than me was Sonic. Argh. "Fine. They're not going to be happy about this," I warned. And with that said, I flew off to look for Aunt Sally and Amy.

******************************

Review. 

Fiona_da_fox


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dun own nothing. People who noticed that as a double negative, I'll be dull. Don't own anyone. Strange new characs are mine.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
My name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails. This isn't fair. Where did Sonic go? One minute we were talking like we always do. The next minute I don't know where in the world he is. I always knew that other fox was trouble. Now I have to tell the girls. Big bro. Where are you?  
  
'TAILS!'  
  
I landed then turned around.  
  
Knuckles and Shadow were running up to me. I guess guilt got the better of them. At least I don't have to explain this to the girls alone.  
  
'Okay, we're coming with you,' the guardian said.  
  
'Cool. We should probably get going the train will be leaving sooner or later,'  
  
'The train leaving for Station Square will be departing soon,' the P.A announced.  
  
'Come on! Unless you feel like waiting for the next train,' Shadow said and sped off.  
  
Knuckles and I followed as fast as we could by air. Being able to fly or glide sure comes in handy at times. We got onto the train just in time.  
  
'So, how do you think the girls are going to react to this?' the ultimate asked as we sat down. The train was empty like it always was.  
  
I know full well what is going to happen. Aunt Sally will be shocked for one and Amy. She's going to be horrified. I still remember what happened on ARK.  
  
Flashback  
  
'Now put that emerald right there. Then we'll talk about your girlfriend. That is. If you really care for her,' Eggman said as he pointed the gun to a rather frightened Amy Rose. 'If I give Eggman the fake emerald I can kill two birds with one stone,' our cobalt hedgehog muttered under his breath. Tails, who was in his walker, nodded at Sonic's idea. 'Gee Eggman you turned into a big time villain now' sneered Sonic as he began walking toward the center of the room. Eggman smiled and pressed a couple of buttons. As soon as he finished pushing the last button a capsule dropped from the ceiling trapping Sonic inside. 'Ha!' the fat scientist laughed with a hint of triumph in his voice, 'Did you honestly think you could trick me with that fake emerald?' he questioned with an air of triumph in his voice. 'But, how did you know that it was a fake?' the young kitsune asked. 'Tails!' Sonic shouted, but it was too late. The damage was done. 'Because you just told me, fox boy,' the cocky scientist pointed out. Tails just realized that he had confirmed the doctor's theory. 'As soon as the capsule clears the colony, BAM!' the round doctor informed the three. 'Tails, I'm counting on you. And, Amy, take care of yourself,' Sonic said calmly right before he got shot out of the colony. 'SONIC' Amy screamed and ran towards the window. 'Farewell Sonic, my worthy adversary,' Eggman sneered. '*gasp* Sonic!' Amy sobbed before breaking down into tears. Eggman then turned towards Tails, who was still shocked at what the fat, bald scientist just did. 'Now hand over the real Chaos Emerald and I'll let both of you go unharmed,' the fat doctor bargained. 'Sonic,' the young kit whispered. 'Huh?' the evil doctor said. 'For the first time Sonic asked me to do something for him and I won't let him down I won't give up!'  
  
End Flashback  
  
'Tails, we're there,' Shadow said quietly.  
  
'Hmm,' I must have fallen asleep on the way. Wow, what a flashback.  
  
We got off the train and walked towards Twinkle Park.  
  
'I wonder where the girls could be,' the dread locked echidna questioned.  
  
'We had better find them soon,' I said before looking around, I never noticed there was that many shops in Station Square, 'This should be fun,'  
  
'Yeah, if you're ideal of fun is running around looking for girls,' Knuckles said unenthusiastically.  
  
It was either coincidence or just pure dumb luck that the girls came out right after he said that.  
  
'Tails, Shadow, Knuckles how are you?' a rose hedgehog asked. Then after a short amount of time she added, 'Where's Sonic?'  
  
A white bat and a brown squirrel walked up behind Amy. They too noticed that Sonic wasn't with us.  
  
'Guys, where is he?' the brown squirrel questioned.  
  
'He's. Not here,' I couldn't bring myself to saying anything else.  
  
'We have no idea where he might have gone,' Shadow finished for me. There you go, why I like hanging out with these guys. They help me out.  
  
Like I suspected, Amy let out a sob and looked terrified. Wow, she has gone a long way. And Aunt Sally bit her lower lip, but she still had a lot better reaction than Amy. As for Rouge I couldn't tell.  
  
'Listen, he was ambushed on a side mission. He may not be dead. Look at me. I fell into the atmosphere and I'm still in one piece. Sonic probably got out of it fine,' Shadow said.  
  
'But. What if Sonic isn't alright? Then,' the rose hedgehog didn't finish her sentence. Once more she let out a dry sob.  
  
'Come on, Amy, this is Sonic we're talking about. He couldn't of possibly have gotten himself killed,' Knuckles said, trying to cheer up Amy.  
  
I just nodded. It's the only thing we could do. Hope and pray Sonic got out of there alive without our help.  
  
Amy still looked horrified and I didn't feel very different from her.  
  
'I. I have to go do something,' Amy quietly said before turning her back to us then running off.  
  
I looked down. We should never have let Sonic go alone. We're his friends and friends are supposed to stick together. So much for that.  
  
'Is there anything that may give us a clue to where Sonic may be?' the squirrel princess asked.  
  
I mentally kicked myself. How could I have been so stupid!?  
  
'Shadow, did Sonic give you the letter before he left?' I asked urgently.  
  
'Yeah he gave it to me,' he pulled a slip of paper out of his glove, 'Here it is,' Shadow said as he handed me the letter.  
  
I took it out of his hand before he had a chance to say anything else. I knew that I will regret that later, but I didn't care. Please say something about where Sonic is. Something anything. Please say something anything at all.  
  
'Tails. Is there anything that might help?' the red echidna asked.  
  
I didn't answer until he grabbed my shoulder and shook me a bit.  
  
'Tails, is there anything that might tell us where Sonic is?' the dread locked echidna questioned me again.  
  
I just looked up. 'There's nothing. Just this weird part at the end,' I was on the verge of tears. This was too much for me. He was almost like my older brother.  
  
'Listen, why don't we discuss this at the café?' Rouge said. She sounded worried.  
  
How could she? She never knew Sonic. But. She might be worried about me. That sounded correct. Shadow and Knuckles seem worried about me too. So does Aunt Sally. Big bro. Where are you?  
  
'Fine,' the black hedgehog answered, 'Come on, Tails.'  
  
'Alright,' I finally said. It was getting dark so we had better get inside.  
  
We were sitting at the café. Rouge, Aunt Sally and Knuckles were sitting across from me and Shadow  
  
'So, what was that weird part you were talking about before?' Shadow asked.  
  
'All it says is; "Get in and see if you can get him out. Or even find him."' I said.  
  
'Your drinks,' the waitress, a young female Siamese cat, said.  
  
'Thank you,' Aunt Sally said before turning back to me.  
  
'Tails,' she said quietly, 'Is there anything else?'  
  
I looked at the letter. Then I noticed the markings at the bottom of the letter.  
  
'Wait there's these strange markings at the bottom of this letter. They aren't printed with pencil, pen or any material at all. It's as if someone scratched it on,' I said. Maybe this was the answer to our questions.  
  
'What? Give it here Tails,' Rouge said.  
  
Before I got time to answer her, she snatched the paper out of my hands.  
  
The bat looked at it for a while, after a while extended her Treasure Scope. Her mouth opened a bit. Kinda like she's surprised by something.  
  
She looked at me with a strange expression, was it pity? Then handed the letter to Knuckles.  
  
'What?' the guardian took the letter and flipped down his shades.  
  
I couldn't tell if he was surprised or not, but it was obvious that wasn't good.  
  
'I don't believe this.' he uttered in pure shock.  
  
  
  
Author's note: I don't know why I'm even putting this here. Anyway, if you have questions, e-mail me all right? The last thing I want are reviews with only questions. Thank you and review. Adios!  
  
Nightvixen 


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:  Sorry, don't own a thing.  I don't even own the general idea of this fic.  Not anymore.  The characters in this chapter are all properties of SEGA and Sonic Team.  _

Chapter 3 

My name is Amy Rose, a cute and cheerful girl.  At least, I once was.  I just found out that Sonic is missing.  He can't be dead though.  I need some time to think this out. It is just so confusing.  Where could Sonic be?

This is absurd.  How can Sonic be gone?  But…  Shadow is right.  Maybe Sonic isn't dead just… just…  Oh, I don't know!  I may follow him around a lot but that doesn't mean I know where he is every other time!

I continued walking around Station Square a little trying to clear my thoughts.

I was about to turn when I heard a soft whirring.  I recognized the sound.  I immediately quickened my pace.  Please don't be him.  Please don't be him.  Please, please, please don't be him.

I broke into a run, as the hovering sound got closer.  Where could the others be?  Maybe they're at the Café? Might as well go there to check.  The humming got closer and I really didn't want to turn around and see who or what it was so I quickened my pace some more.  I have a very good guess what it/he might be.  So I just continued running towards the Café.  I may be fast but _he _is faster.  In fact, he's just a little bit faster than Shadow and So- I have got to stop that train of thought.  I could still hear the humming over the sounds of my boots pounding against the ground. 

If he is faster than Sonic then maybe…  No, never, I have really got tot stop that train of thought.  I wanted a short brisk walk not a race!

I'm panting right now but I realized there was something wrong.  Why wasn't that creation picking up the pace?  It knows that I'm slower than him then why doesn't he hurry up?  I mean, not that I want him to catch up to me but why isn't he trying?!  Oh this is just too confusing!

I didn't stop, both mentally and physically.  The thoughts of the recent news that Sonic may be gone was still running through my head, again and again the half-formed thoughts of what might've happened to him repeat themselves.  That and the running were really bringing me to my nerves.

The only thing I can hope for now was that I could reach the Café soon…

_~Nightvixen~___


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer:  Don't own anything, because if I did you probably won't see me here._

Chapter 4

My name is Shadow.  I am the world's ultimate life form.  It's only been several hours after the twin-tailed fox, Tails, the echidna, Knuckles and I lost contact with my fake, Sonic.  Amy took off and I'm not sure where that pink hedgehog went off.  But we have more important matters to attend to.  The echidna and batgirl has found something on the letter that we could not see.  Whether they choose to tell us or not remains a mystery…

'So?  What's on the letter?' I questioned.

I didn't mean to raise my tone but the suspense was killing me.  It's only been three minutes since the two treasure hunters had made their discovery and I was already growing impatient.

I mentally laughed at myself.  Some of the faker's traits are rubbing off on me.

'I don't think you want to know,' the white bat answered.  She had quickly regained her composure.

'Maybe some other time,' the echidna added.

'But I wa-' the kit next to me began, but he was cut off when the rose hedgehog burst through the door.

'Amy!  Are you alright?' the bat stood up and quickly went to help her up.

Oddly enough, the female hedgehog seemed to have been running the whole way…  And the look on her face was a certain amount of horror and shock.

'What happened, Amy?  Come sit down,' the young fox said next to me as the other hedgehog got up.

'I thought I'd never make it,' she panted as she took the seat next to me.

'Why do you say that, Rose?' I asked.

'Something was following me…' she sighed.

'Why would something follow you?  It's usually you who does the following,' the white bat said.

The rose hedgehog was really exhausted, so exhausted that she didn't answer, but if she somehow managed to keep up with the blue hedgehog then why is she so… spent?  She's usually brimming with energy.  At least that's whenever bluebell is around.

I closed my eyes.  Why am I so worried about that fake of mine?  Maria, I wish I could ask you, because you would probably know why.  I always turned to you when I needed help…  At least, I used to…  Before GUN changed everything…

Flashback Two figures were running through the hallways of the space colony ARK.  One was a young female while the other was a black hedgehog with red markings around his eyes, and along his quills, legs, and arms.  "Phew, Phew.  Get them before they escape!"  The two 'escapees' arrived at the control room…  But their pursuers followed them all the way and entered shortly after them.  The female pushed the hedgehog into the capsule.  "Maria!" the black form shouted before a crack rang out.  He watched helplessly as the girl uttered her last words, pushed the 'launch' button and fell to the floor, blonde hair falling over the once bright blue eyes now blank.  No body was left…  He was alone… End Flashback 

'Shadow what do you think we should do?' the twin-tailed kit said next to me.

'Hmm?' I snapped out of my memory and turned to face him.

'Amy said that there was something following her the whole way and Sonic,' the kit hesitated, 'and Sonic isn't here so you have any ideas 'cause Knuckles doesn't seem to want to say anything,' he quickly said.

'Can't think of anything yet,' I answered.

How was I suppose think up a plan when my mind is full?

'Let's just wait till tomorrow to answer these questions,' the echidna said.

'I won't be around for a while after tomorrow but keep me posted on the progress,' the squirrel said before she got up to leave.

'See you, guys,' the kit said before flying off.

Slowly the rest of us departed without a word.  I assume that they were going through the same thing I was.  A complete overload.  Maybe I'll feel better in the morning after a nights rest.

I got up and left the café, but paused as I exited.  I thought I saw a flash of metallic blue.   I shook myself, pushed it out of my mind and ran off back to my apartment.  But I just couldn't shake the feeling that someone or some thing was watching me.

_Reviews greatly appreciated._

_~Nightvixen~_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:  I do not own anyone here…

Chapter 5

My name is Knuckles the Echidna.  Just call me Knuckles.  We just left the café.  Probably the smart thing 'cause I think Amy and Tails were beginning to get really nervous, and that's not a good thing.  Nope, those two can be the twitchiest things when scared…  Unless Sonic said something, but then again, he has a way with those two.  Never mind, this is no time for games we have important things to do in the morning…

" See you tomorrow, knucklehead," the white bat called after me as we parted ways to our homes.

" Later, bat girl," I shouted back before gliding away.

The letter was still fresh in my mind.  In an eerie way too, because the writing wasn't neat like the rest of the letter…  come to think of it, the lettering was still nearly impossible to comprehend.

" The train heading for Mystic Ruins will be leaving shortly," a female voice announced over the P.A

' Just in time to catch the last train too,' I thought.

Being in an empty train at night was weird, but then again the train always seemed to be empty so I'm not complaining.

After a few minutes I arrived at my destination.  I jumped off and glided towards my island.

My mind drifted back to the markings at the bottom of the letter.  I couldn't understand nor do I believe I can rewrite it so don't even bother asking.  Even after that the media used to write it was still a little unnerving.

I chuckled inwardly.

If Rouge or I had decided to tell them that the markings were written really, REALLY faded and aged blood I swear Tails and Amy, who was already spooked, would probably refuse to go home alone.

Oh my, if Sonic heard me think like that…  Either he would get a good laugh or he would tell me off for scaring Amy and Tails further.

This time I sighed out loud.

I reached my island when I thought that.  What would Sonic's reaction be?  What would the others think about if he were here?

I shook my head, my dreadlocks swaying back and forth in that movement.

" Knuckles-san, are you okay?" I heard a girl's voice say to me.

" Yeah, Tikal, okagesamade genkidesu [I'm fine, thank you]," okay, I suck at lying, don't rub my face in it; bluebell's done enough of that already.

" You're lying, Knuckles-san. You can tell me,"

I turned around and there was a peach coloured female echidna.

" Sonic's gone," I said bluntly.

Her eyes grew wide.

" Where did he go?"

" I don't know Tikal, none of us do,"

" I see,"

She became silent.  I didn't pester her for a longer response, as far as I'm concerned I'm willing to have short answers…  Unlike a certain someone I know.

My eyes closed.  Why does all my thoughts come back to that azure hedgehog?  Why?

" Get some rest Knuckles-san," the blue-eyed echidna said quietly.

" Can't got guardian duty,"

"Chaos will do that for you,"

" Sorry, but honestly, Tikal, I'm fine,"

"Very well then, Oyasuminasai [Good Night] Knuckles-san,"

"Oyasuminasai, Tikal,"

I walked towards the Master Emerald's shrine, the day's event's passing though my mind like a river…

Arigatou [thank you] and please review

~Nightvixen~


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer; I do not own anyone.  The plot has been operated on by a blind surgeon and put back together.  Translation; I wrote the ending before this chapter._

Note:  This chapter was written while listen to a mix of Shaman King, Beyblade, Yu-Gi-Oh! and Sonic soundtracks, so bear with me if there is any reference to the other named sections…

Chapter 7 

Shadow and Rouge walked by an alley while they were talking.  If what they were talking about had more to do with a dull topic then maybe the both of them would have noticed that they were being followed.

"Sir, they're heading towards the pink one's apartment, shall I intercept?" A hushed mechanical voice said.

"No, wait for the knucklehead to come as well as the brat.  I want to make sure that the annoying pest is truly gone before we do anything."

"…  Affirmative…"

With that, owner of the mechanical voice turned and followed his two former colleagues.

Is it true?  Has he really disappeared?  If so…  What will master do with me?  Toss me in the heap with the rest of the failures?  After all I was created to only destroy the pest…

The speeding robot slow down to a hover in the shadow of the alleys while his two former co-workers entered the button numbers needed to enter the building.

He continued to watch before hovering silently up to the acquired floor, activating his cloaking device before he went.

He hovered slightly to the side of the building window, and perched himself on one of the nearby railings awaiting the arrivals. [1]

"Hi!  Rouge," a pause, "Shadow!  I'm so glad you're here!"

_Wonder what it feels like to be appreciated…_  He shook his head to get the thought of rebelling against his master out of his head and continued listening.

"So where's Tails and Knuckles?"

"They should be here soon…  Unless Knuckles has a change in plans."

"Tch,"

"Shadow, you have to lighten up a bit!  After all, you've been friends with us for several months now," the pink one said.

Several months with friends…  Must be nice.

"So?"

"Amy is right Shadow, lighten up!  You can make the most cheerful people frown!"

"…  Unless it's Sonikku…"

His ears perked at the sound of his name…  There was an odd collision of emotions before he returned to normal. [2]

This always happens when **he's **mentioned. 

The metallic blue robot sat and waited until the boring chatter ended.  He wanted information on the midnight one.  If not for his master then for himself.

I will figure this out… 

[1] Guess who he is…

[2] I like this pairing, I like three other pairings, and I like shounen-ai or straight.  I do NOT write romances.  I hint them.

Nightvixen


End file.
